Unrequited Love
by BananaThePhoneFruitGun
Summary: It's been a year since Ronan chose Elesis over Arme, however Arme somehow can't bring herself to leave Kanavan and decides to take missions and reasearch on Kaze'aze. I really suck at summaries..  ; well this is my 1st fic so please give me any tips
1. Chapter 1

"What?" I replied, stunned.

"Like I said, help me escape this place, just once!" Ronan pleaded, this was becoming like a usual routine now.

"But Ronan," I tried to reason; "there's a reason you can't go outside the city, much less the castle. You're one of the biggest targets to Kaze'aze, idiot!"

"I hate this place." He muttered, looking off into the distance longingly, "It's like a jail to me. Why can't I go exploring? Elesis gets to!" He spat in distaste, I was already loosing this argument.

"No means no. Besides, Elesis gave up her freedom for you, she barely goes out anymore, and you should respect that. Being engaged to a girly boy like you must be quite a pain." I sighed, it was true after all. Unlike most arranged marriages Elesis and Ronan were very much in love with each other which is why the hot headed tomboy Elesis had tried her best to become more ladylike and given up on missions.

"What do you mean a pain? After all, you were also one of the bride candidates for me, Arme." He teased, making me blush. I couldn't stand this. "Just help me, only this one time?" He pleaded, his eyes bore into me for an answer.

I thought for a moment. I mean, since I could get in big trouble if he was ever harmed, but still! Since it is just outside the city I suppose…

"Fine. Have it your way!" I scoffed, then teased, "It's not like they're going to let you anyways."

"Yeahh! Thanks Arme!" Ronan had apparently not heard the last part for he bounced around with joy and hugged me, then ran down the hallway to wherever. If Elesis had been here she would be quite annoyed with her fiancée hugging other girls. I chuckled at the thought. But even if Ronan did make her mad, she would forgive him, it would be the same the other way around as well. They were such a loving couple.

I strolled down the long hallway to talk to the Knight Master who was in charge of giving me missions. Perhaps If I ask her nicely she would let me take Ronan with me, since I am his personal guard. I would surely keep him safe wherever I went. I was glad the Knight Master wasn't too strict; the last thing I ever wanted to try was to sneak out.

When I reached her room, I was already prepared with the excuses I would give her: Ronan would be coming with me to become more knowledgeable about doing missions and Kaze'aze. Of course, not to be in danger or anything, but, since Elesis was going out for missions he should have the equal privileges. Right, I was ready for this.

"Hello, Knight Master?" I peeked in, a little cautious.

"Yes Arme, come in." She was sitting at her messy, paper-covered desk, dressed in red, as usual, too busy with her paperwork to look up.

"I was wondering if I could take Ronan with me on my next mission." I suggested hopefully. If this didn't work I would just have to tell Ronan that he couldn't go.

She slowly put her pen down, making a heavy clacking sound in the silence. "Why do you think he should be going on a mission? After all, you know he is being targeted by Kaze'aze." She sighed. She had already been fed up with Ronan asking her this every day.

"I thought that it is unfair for Ronan, since Elesis is always going on missions. And he will become more knowledgeable about real combat and Kaze'aze." I continued, and gulped when Knight Master eyed me with a smirking face.

"And so Ronan will stop asking you to take him?" She laughed as a bright blush formed on my pale face. How embarrassing, the Knight Master could see right through me.

"Anyways, could he come with me?" I asked again, trying to forget that my lying completely didn't work.

"Yes, I suppose it will help Ronan in some ways." She smiled, knowing that I was being partly serious here "But Arme, I'm more worried about you."

I shifted uncomfortably and asked, "What is it about me that worry you?"

"You can't always look after Ronan, Arme." She sighed, I knew what was coming. "It's been a year since Elesis was elected as the bride candidate, you should have just gone home to your mage guild. Arme, I know you had feelings for Ronan but-"

I quickly cut her off, "I am simply living how I want, Knight Master." I didn't want to listen to her so I quickly bowed and left. I could see out of the corner of my eye her open her mouth to stop me, but she slowly closed it. My mind knew she was right, but my heart ached to stay here. I didn't know what to do. I could barely see anything as I stumbled down the long corridors.

"Arme," I spun around to a soft voice but the only thing I could make out a blob of deep crimson; Elesis. "Hey, are you crying?" She asked, stunned. I was supposed to be the mature one, this was the first time she saw me like this.

"Ah, I'm fine." I smiled at her after wiping my tears but she didn't buy it.

"Arme…" She sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "If you have any problems feel free to tell me, okay?" She grinned and patted my back. It was then, after I had wiped my tears that I saw the elaborate dress the former tomboy was wearing. And it was **pink!**

"Nice dress," I commented, a little shocked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find something to do." She laughed, shaking her head. Elesis was becoming more ladylike every time I'd see her. I suppose her past self would have never accepted this side of her personality!

Since us both had some free time on our hands we decided to spar. Of course, Elesis wasn't really supposed to be sparring but they never said it was forbidden.

"So, how's your life?" Elesis asked casually as she swung her sword at my head. Most would find the casualness quite disturbing in this situation but we're like this all the time.

"Well, I'm actually going on a mission tomorrow." I replied teleporting a few meters back and firing some fireballs. "With Ronan," I added.

"Ow," She gasped as one grazed her. "You were always better at me in battle, though I hate to admit it." She muttered rubbing the burn on her arm. "Hmm, so Ronan finally talked you into it!" She dashed forward, not a smart move.

I fired a small bolt of electricity which caught her in mid-air and hopefully didn't fry her too much.

The red haired knight dropped onto the ground and become motionless. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…

"Elesis!" I ran over to her and knelt by her side.

"My god, you fried me!" She gasped, coughing a little.

"I'm sorry. I'll heal you," I sighed, relieved and used cure on the crispy Elesis.

"I'm quite jealous of you, you know that?"Elesis laughed after I was finished healing, propping herself up with her elbows. "You're so talented at combat, you can go on missions, and you don't have to always be pretending someone you're not. I mean, I'm trying my best to be a lady but it's just not me…" She sighed, blowing on her bangs.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," I smiled, "You have Ronan, right?"

Elesis beamed back at me with new found strength. "Yeah!"

She had Ronan. I was jealous of her as she was of me, but I could never tell Elesis that. As much as I loved Ronan, I loved Elesis. They were both important.

We decided to go up to my room before anyone came into the sparring grounds, we had learned from the many scolds we received that we could never spar for too long. When we got there I prepared a potion and continued the healing since burns were especially annoying to fully heal. We didn't want anyone to know we had been sparring once again. Elesis had been so obsessed over sparring, we even invited Ronan once but the girly boy was much better than we had imagined, that was when Elesis would beg me to spar almost every day. I giggled at the thought of her stomping down the halls dragging me along.

"What's so funny?"She asked, laughing herself, "Or have you finally gone mental?"

"No, I was just remembering how you used to storm down the halls that they almost considered replacing you with me, even when Ronan had already picked. You were like a pain back then! Now you're baking cookies and cakes, wearing frilly dresses, attending important meetings and actually **brushing **your hair!" I laughed, rolling around on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess love can change people…"Elesis smiled and simply stared out the window. I stopped, normally she would have token this as a chance to start a pillow fight.

"I guess you're right." I smiled and sat up again.

"I'm not the only one who changed you know," Elesis smirked, she had thought of the perfect way to get back at me. "Remember when you first came here as a bride candidate you were as cold as ice! You scared everyone off and when I challenged you, you didn't go easy on me one bit!" She laughed out loud as I smiled, it was true after all. "And you always acted so snotty, you were punctual for everything, miss perfect!" She stopped as if she had an idea, "Oh, and then you met Ronan and your face was completely red! Love at first sight?" She snickered, "They called you the defrosting ice queen!"

"And what about you, hmm? You would always pick fights with him!" I exclaimed, blushing a little receiving a smug smile from said knight.

"Honestly, I wonder why he picked me in the end. You were perfect, and after a while you opened up to us and became nice. I wonder why?" Elesis muttered, "Stupid Ronan."

Ronan was quite stupid; I was definitely the better lady at the time. Well, he loved me of course but only as a best friend, which is why he would tell me everything. I remember the time when he told me he had given Elesis a rose and received a kick in the face; he was such a sweet boy. He told me her passion towards fighting; he thought it was so cool. He always thought she was the strongest! If I ever asked him what exactly he liked about Elesis he simply said "I like everything!" He was always worried that Elesis didn't like him but it was the total opposite. I knew since I was also Elesis' best friend at the time. She would always say he did embarrassing things but when she calmed down she would talk about how he was always so kind and adventurous. She said she always admired his kind heart and bravery, he always said the things that could cure Elesis, the words she could never say. I knew they had fallen for each other as well as I knew I had fallen for Ronan but I couldn't bring myself to come between the two. The idiot had been me.

"I think I know what Ronan liked about you,"I spoke, breaking the silence.

"What?" Elesis asked, she seemed excited, she really wanted to know.

"Everything." I laughed, getting a confused look from Elesis.

"Well, that is good!" She giggled, blushing a little. "He told you didn't he?"

"Well, I was his best friend." I chuckled receiving a suspicious glare from Elesis.

"You didn't tell him what I like about him, did you?" She gasped suddenly snapping up into a standing position, her face now completely red as a tomato.

"No, I didn't!" I put my hands up, shaking them as a sign of 'no way'.

"Good." She sighed, sitting back down.

"But he did ask me loads of times." I continued, "He would always say, 'What do you think Elesis likes about me, Arme?' and such."

"He's so sweet!"Elesis buried her face in my pillow, embarrassed. 'yeah, **sweet'** I thought sarcastically in my head. Honestly, he was quite a pain these days for me.

"I think the potion is done." I walked over and inspected the currently heating vial with the swirling dark red liquid. It was just before boiling, the perfect time to drink it. "Here," I handed it to Elesis who chugged it down.

"Thanks." She smiled, "I think it's about time I head back…" then added, "I'll see you again soon! And good luck on the mission tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you." I waved as she exited my room, leaving me to my thoughts. I plopped down on the bed putting my arms up to cover my eyes.

When had my life become like this? I was always the dutiful one and if I was my original self I would have wasted no time here and simply left after Ronan had chosen Elesis. Of course life here was wonderful as well; I could read many books and even research about Kaze'aze and if I had any time to spare I could visit my two best friends. But life my place at the guild was high than my job here. I would teach the beginners and go on higher class missions in groups, even travel to the Ellia continent! Elena would never stop telling me I was wasting my talents, she wanted me to come home and study magic officially once more, I could even meet Lire again if I went back. Why would I care for someone who already has someone to love? Perhaps it was because Ronan was such a troublemaker, or because Elesis needed someone to consult, or even because I didn't have to live under all the rules and obligations they had back at the guild. But whatever reason it was, I had no regrets; Elesis and Ronan were both so happy, so how could I ever rip them apart?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun in my eyes; I realized I had fallen asleep. I sighed at took a look at the clock. It was only 6:00; I still had loads of time.

Groaning, I pushed myself off my bed and started my usual morning routine, starting with a shower. It was misty outside, a good day since I never really liked the sun too much. I stepped out still in my pajamas and dried and brushed my hair. When I started dressing it was about 6:30, I decided to wear pants and thick boots today, since we would be walking through some mud, along with a T-shirt and a light jacket.

"Morning!" Ronan ran in the room just after I put on my shirt, surprising me.

"Ronan!" I yell blushing furiously, "What if I wasn't done changing? Knock first!"

"Sorry…" He laughed sheepishly, "I was just too excited for the mission today… but it's not like I would see anything even if I did walk in on you like that." He giggled like a little girl, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Do you want me to take you or not?" I sighed; he could get on my nerves sometimes.

"Sorry," He gasped, as if I had meant what I said, even though it was only a joke.

After I dismissed Ronan, telling him to start packing, I started packing as well. A few change of clothes, 8 bottles filled with water, a blanket, an easy-make tent, and ten books to keep me company when I'm bored. It may seem odd that one little backpack can fit all of this, but it really can. My backpack is a bewitched backpack with space as big as my room on the inside; it is also light as a feather. Apparently Ronan didn't know this because when he had raced back to my room in anticipation for the mission he dropped his jaw as I shoved in my second staff, my extra staff, and my emergency staff along with some other weapons that I **may **someday use. I'm sure they will come to use someday, really!

"Woah!" Ronan exclaimed and plopped down beside me on the floor, examining my backpack.

"Cool huh?" I smiled but flicked him when he put his head inside my pack. "Ronan…" I sighed, he never grew up.

"Yeah…" He muttered, sort of in a daze. I wonder what he saw in there.

"Anyways, let's get going!" I announced, standing up, it was already 7:00. That definitely caught his attention.

"Yeah!" He jumped off the ground and ran out the door. "Come on, hurry up Arme!" He laughed as he ran down the stairs. I could hear a few screams and many 'sorry's coming from the oh-so-excited boy.

I shook my head and simply went to catch up with the blue haired spell knight. That was no way to behave for a noble's son, also the fact that he's 17 doesn't help.

"Hurry up!" I could see Ronan at the entrance, waving to me. I quickly caught up with him and stepped out into the garden. I could hardly see anything in the thick mist. Suddenly something grabbed my hand.

"Don't want to get lost, right?" Ronan smiled down at me and held up our hands, "Smart, huh?"

I don't know what kind of face I made but Ronan was laughing like crazy as I felt my face grow hot. Oh my god, oh my god… I'm so embarrassed…

"Arme, you're so innocent!" He giggled when he calm down a bit. That's what everybody said. I'm already almost 15 and haven't dated a single boy once in this life! Even Elesis said that she had a boyfriend before! And obviously Ronan had way more than she did. I always felt as if I was the only one, as if I was getting slowly left behind. I've always supported the two lovebird friends of mine but I was so bad at love when it came down to me. Nobody had ever said they liked me even a little bit; maybe it was because of my smart-ass attitude or my appearance. Or maybe-

"I'm not that short!" I shouted, thinking of my height, surprising the boy beside me.

"Uh…" Ronan looked at me awkwardly, "I never said you were short."

I'm sure I had never been as red and embarrassed in my whole life.

Ronan was never really allowed outside his town, which is most likely why he acted like a 3 year old the whole way. When we passed through a fair he was, quite literally, in a frenzy, especially when he saw one of those travelling shops that bring goods from Ellia.

"Arme," He called, "Come here for a second!"

"What? What is it?" I reluctantly strode over him, a little afraid of his overexcitement.

"Which one do you think Elesis would like?" He asked a quietly, blushing a sweet shade of red.

"Hmm, let's see." I smiled, it was good to know I was still needed by Ronan for these kinds of things. "Hair accessories, huh?

Ronan nodded.

"I think a yellow or white one would suit her." I suggested, "They go good with red."

"What about this?" Ronan held up a large yellow rose hair pin.

"Something smaller?"

"This?" This time it was an elaborately jeweled design with circling diamonds.

"Too flashy." I shrugged.

After a while of fussing Ronan had decided on a hairpin dotted with small yellow glass flowers that had red jewel centers. It would look good on Elesis. After all, she was very beautiful when she took care of her looks even a little. Many noble girls would plaster beauty products all over their faces; of course they too were pretty but Elesis' beauty looked much more natural. And I, I could definitely never match up to her looks either, I was too simple.

We walked for a while after that, Ronan having calmed down a bit since we had passed two towns already, he was starting to get used to being in crowded streets with people buzzing around for Saturday shopping. We soon reached the end of the town and were walking through a small field of grass.

"Arme!" Ronan yelled when the wall started to come into view, "Arme, Arme, Arme, Arme-"

"What?" I shouted back at him, annoyed as hell. Won't he ever shut up?

"Isn't it great? I can't wait to go outside!" He gasped, not taking his eyes off the great brick gate even for a second. He spared me a glance when he noticed I looked quite bored and gave me a shake.

"Arme!"

"O-oh, yeah, well. If you get to see this wall almost every day like me you'll stop getting so excited I guess. So sorry I'm not worshiping your superb wall, I just don't really think it's that great." I sighed, swatting his hands off my shoulders.

He gave me an insulted look for a moment and then pulled me towards the wall.

"Let's go then" He smiled, seeming to have recovered from my disinterest and pointed to the entrance.

"Hey, Ronan," I frowned ,"I just realized, I never asked why you ever even wanted to go outside the wall."

He beamed at me a little, "Well, I thought you'd never ask! I guess I've always wanted to fight for real, in the real world. I'd like to travel the world and save people, but I doubt anyone would let me, so I'll be thankful with just protecting my home."

I looked at him thoughtfully.

"What if you actually will become a hero one day?" I asked, a little jokingly.

"Hmmm, that would be great!" He laughed and smiled as he seemed to relish the happy thought.

"Ah, Arme!" I looked ahead and saw the guard whom I had become friends with; Anthony, and waved to him.

"You're taking another mission?" He sighed, "You took one yesterday!"

"Well, it's just the little troublemakers I take care of. If it were anything serious I would go in a party so I'm never really over working."I laughed sheepishly.

"I guess so." He nodded, "they're always sending people out on these small missions but they never really send anyone to Ellia. If we want peace we've got to kill the heart of the problem."

"You're right, but I'm not sure exactly who'd they'd send since even Seighart never returned." I gave a little sideways glance to Ronan who I had forgotten was here. He was looking between us, going back and forth.

"Ah," I tapped Ronan on the shoulder, "This is Ronan, he's coming with me today." I smiled.

"Ohhh, Ronan!" Anthony laughed, "_That_ Ronan! I've heard of you!" He sniggered as he shook Ronan's hand, giving me a look of superiority. I suddenly regretted what I did.

"Don't make any useless comments Anthony." I glared at him; it was obvious he was going to tell him my feelings towards Ronan who was just stupid enough to not realize it himself.

"H-happy to meet you!" Anthony chuckled nervously, looking at me carefully out of the most corner of his eyes.

"Same here…" Ronan muttered and he too looked at me weirdly. I looked away, ignoring them both.

"A-anyways, I think we should hurry up with that mission." I babbled, trying to take my mind off my explosive secret which was very precariously held in Anthony's clutches. Why did I even end up telling him?

"All right then," Anthony grinned as he opened the door for us after unlocking it with his keys; he also went in with us open the door leading out of the wall. Inside the wall was a little musty and its walls were lined with racks of weapons and other equipment for defense. It seemed war with Kaze'aze was upon us, at anytime she could strike and we didn't know when. Right now was only a brief moment of peace.

"Amazing…" Ronan gulped and looked around in awe. "This is the real Kanavan wall."

"Yeah, you don't get out much do you?" Anthony smiled, "Must be your first time." I smiled as well. Most citizens get to come see the wall as children, at least it still has the same awing effect on Ronan as it does on the elementary school kids.

"Here," Anthony said as he thrust the door open, "See you."

"Bye," I called as I stepped outside Kanavan, outside safety. I would have to take my job very seriously and protect Ronan, that' my first priority.

"See you," Ronan also waved goodbye, before looking around and breathing in a deep breath.

Outside the wall felt as if we were no longer safe, we were no longer protected. It felt almost as if we had left the entire world behind and were walking out to whatever lay outside. It felt free. Almost noting could be seen due to the mist, I was beginning to have second thoughts on bringing Ronan, I mean, what if something happened, what if he got hurt? I started to walk and Ronan following shortly after, my boots made a squishing sound as it stepped through the mud and lightly brushed the tall dewy grass that reached up to my knees.

"Finally…" Ronan unsheathed his sword and gripped it tightly; he looked very nervous and happy all at the same time.

I smiled, "Excited?"

"Well, yeah! It's my first time out here!" He exclaimed, even jumping a little to express his happiness. I giggled.

"It'll take some time to reach the place; we're going to be getting rid of the orcs that are close by." I told Ronan, but he still looked like his trigger finger was itching. "Ronan, you look like you need to kill something!"

"Let's hurry," He urged, ignoring me. "We need to get rid of the problem, right?" I giggled again. He was very serious about this. I was the one who was supposed to be alert. I took out my staff, it wasn't safe anymore.

We walked for some time without talking; I often glanced up at Ronan to see him focused and serious on. I smiled. Must be great for him, he was finally getting what he wanted. No matter how much I ever tried, I would never get what I want. But it was fine, I was still happy.

As we neared the Orc Temple the grass started to fade out and a pebbly path took its place. We were very close.

"We're close." I told Ronan, who looked at me and nodded. "Ready?" I smiled, "You should be very careful today, it's quite foggy…"

"Yeah…" He smiled back, "So, how long are we going to be here?"

"Until it's 5:00."

"I see." He nodded, "Lots of time."

"Yeah," I nodded back, "Look, over there!" A blurry shape stood where I had pointed my finger, it seemed to turn towards us.

"Go get it." I nudged at Ronan who stiffened up nervously and gripped his sword tightly. He charged at it with a little yell, I laughed.

"Well, I guess I should be even more careful from now on." I muttered to myself and summoned a strong wind to clear away some of the fog revealing a trio of unsuspecting orcs who I quickly zapped. It was going to be a long day.

"Th-this… isn't that hard!" Ronan called over excitedly as he thrust his sword mercilessly into his victim's chest. I nodded; it was good to give no second thoughts, especially to orcs.

"You might, but this is pretty boring stuff for me." I called back, after stone cursing some nearby orcs.

"Is it?" He seemed to be in thought, "You know, this is completely different from my training, I've never… you know… killed…anything." His voice dragged as he lowered his sword to look at me.

"Ronan!" I yelled and fired a ball of fire straight at the orc that was advancing on the unaware knight. I sighed a sigh of relief as it hit the orc square on the head causing it to fall, lifeless. Ronan stared at the orc with a face of disgust, dropping his sword.

"You okay?" I asked, while slaying some orcs that had started towards me. Ronan shook his head and picked up his dropped weapon and took out orcs that were around him.

I could relate to him, it was hard to kill as if it was nothing. But it was what had to be done, or else there would be nobody to protect the humans, nobody did it because they enjoyed it.

We fought in silence for a while and I noticed Ronan was starting to get mobbed by the orcs, I dodged past the creatures to Ronan, all the orcs knew we were here, we were surrounded.

I stood back to back with Ronan facing the orcs, he looked worried.

"Alright, I'm going to use a meteor spell, stay close to me." I said and Ronan nodded in return.

"I'm ready." He gulped, he had never seen me use my most destructive, wide ranged spell.

"**Meteor!**" I called as I swung my staff down. Ronan looked up, mouth agape, to the falling fire rocks crashing down on the entire temple. It was quite a violent sight, the orcs were getting impaled and burned, just being close to a meteor would scorch their skin. Blood sprayed all around us in frenzy as orcs tried to take cover but it was futile, like rats in a trap, they couldn't escape. Ronan looked around in horror, and then at me.

"That was wicked," He managed to say after trying to find the words in his mouth, "Arme, I didn't know you could summon such a strong spell."

"Well, get used to it, you're going to be coming with me often." I smiled but Ronan simply stared at me. I sighed, "Ronan, I have to be merciless, they're just orcs."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to lots of blood." He muttered, a little depressed.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "I've been there."

Ronan looked at me sadly, I got a strange feeling. He knew I had been at this job since I was a child of 9 years. I used to go on many quests in my guild for my training. He felt sorry for me.

"Ronan, I-" but I couldn't finish a flash a white was all I could see before the sharp, unforgiving blade of a dagger was swung towards me. I had not seen that someone else was in the area, it was too foggy.

I quickly ducked and dodged it, taking a chance at tripping my opponent by swinging my leg at his feet but they were swiftly evaded as he jumped.

"**STAY BACK!**" I yelled, but Ronan was frozen stiff. I was punched in the face; I was at a disadvantage, having to protecting Ronan.

I felt my lips numb as I returned the blow with a lightning bolt, which caught the opponent as he was about to stab at me, as he writhed in pain I could see he was only a boy around my age. He was tall and pale with snowy white hair and was dressed completely in black. Who was he?

I quickly stone cursed him, petrifying his body but leaving his head so he could speak.

"Who sent you?" I demanded, pointing my staff at his neck. He didn't speak, he simply glared at me.

"A-Arme, who is he?" Ronan stuttered, the color was drained from his face.

"Shush, Ronan." I frowned, not daring to take my eyes of the enemy.

"Ronan, huh?" The boy smirked. I widened my eyes, I shouldn't have said that.

"Ronan Erudon?" He slowly looked over at Ronan who simply stood, petrified.

"Ronan, stay behind me and stay on guard, this guy's after you." I ordered. I couldn't tell him to go back, what if this kid had allies with him? This was very bad, if he was after Ronan it meant he was most likely working for Kaze'aze. Ronan nodded and hesitantly stepped carefully around the boy.

Just then something I had not expected happened, the curse broke free and the boy pounced at Ronan who was had not yet reached me. I wasn't out of mana, he had dispelled my magic. I fired a small bolt of electricity over towards the white-haired boy fighting Ronan on the ground; I couldn't fire anything bigger for it would hit Ronan. It seemed to have works because Ronan kicked the boy and rushed towards me after painfully standing up. The mysterious boy recovered quickly and dodged as I fired another bolt of electricity at him. I could barely see him, it was foggy and he was far too quick. I growled in frustration and casted a shield around Ronan, a saver that would protect until it was attached with a strong enough force.

I caught a hint of black and white before I was cut in the stomach with a sharp pain. It was only for a split second but I knew the boy was bent down and very close to me on my right and currently had his head turned away, I took this chance and put my arm around his neck in an attempt to choke, I could tolerate the pain.

He seemed surprised by my quick recovery and stomped on my foot, I didn't budge. I tried to hold him down but his struggling was slowly working.

"Ronan, help!" I cried desperately, Ronan who was only watching with fear nodded and slowly approached us. I could see him hold up his sword ready to strike.

I waited.

He wasn't attacking, he was afraid to hurt the boy. I swore, frustrated.

"Oof!" I flinched as I was elbowed in the ribs, the boy quickly broke free and grabbed my arms behind me, I could feel my staff being pulled out of hands and my arms being tied with a cold chain. The boy charged at Ronan, I didn't want to resort to this but I had to.

**"Tell them everything when you get back!"** I yelled as I teleported Ronan back to Kanavan. He looked at me with wide eyes before he disappeared, the boy reached where he was standing only a second too late, he glared towards me, he hadn't expected that.

I collapsed, I had no mana left, teleporting someone like this usually used up most of my magic, it obviously used up more without my staff, It had drained me of all my energy.

I slowly shut my eyes, I was done for.

Second chapter, yay! _;; How was it? you obviously know who the white haired boy is, XD;; please tell me your opinion on it, like maybe I have something to fix on, or you'd like me to inclue an idea you have or etc ^^; I've decided I'm only using Elesis, Arme, Ronan and mysterious boy who you know know the identity to for this, but if you'd really like to add in the others then maybe you can persuade me? I'm planning to continue the story after this is over since this is obviously before any of them join the chase.

Well, review and rate, thank you for reading! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Grand Chase

(Seeing as how everyone is doing this I guess I should as well =p)

I opened my eyes, blinked once, twice.

"AHHH!"I screamed, sitting up. That was a bad idea. I felt a sharp pain in my side as I slowly and painfully remembered the cut I had gotten. I could feel my arms tied tightly in front of me with chains, along with my ankles, they cut into my skin like ice.

"Calm yourself." I heard a low voice and slowly turned my head to see the boy, sitting nonchalantly in front of me, attempting to light a fire. We were in an open area with a few trees as a long field of tall grass. What the hell?

"You're going to open your wound." He reminded me and I looked at him with caution.

"Who are you?" I asked, "Where are you from?" He seemed to be in thought for a moment about what to say. Finally he spoke,

"My name is Lass." He muttered and I stifled a laugh which I simply could not hold in. He glared at me with piercing blue eyes but I looked away trying to pretend I didn't just do what I just did. He sighed, must have been used to it by now, and continued, "I'm from Ellia."

I nodded at him; there was a moment of silence as he looked at me up and down. I frowned.

"You're Elesis aren't you? You seemed pretty experienced in combat." He guessed, smirking. Fine by me, I was going to pretend I was Elesis anyways. "Don't worry, I bet your fiancée will come to your rescue tomorrow."

I scoffed, "Pshh... Whatever you say." They wouldn't come rescue me; I'm not nearly as important. Besides, I'm trained to survive in these situations. People were never supposed to step outside the walls of Kanavan unless they were moving to Serdin which never often occurred. They never left the walls. Not the guards, not the nobles, not the normal people. The few select people who went out often were people like me and Elesis, before she was engaged to Ronan.

Lass eyed me wearily, "Here," He tossed me a piece of bread; I caught it with both hands, since, of course they were tied together, and looked at him questioningly.

"You've lived like a princess your entire life, I have at least this much decency." He sighed, biting his own piece of bread. I laughed hard on the inside but used all my will to keep a poker face, I had him completely fooled. I guess I would play along for now.

"I'll have you know I was trained and went out of missions." I stated, guessing that was something along the lines of what Elesis would say.

"I suppose, you were that tracker's daughter after all." He muttered, chewing on his bread. I frowned; he was definitely informed about her, wasn't he?

"Yeah…"I muttered, "You know a lot don't you?"

"Kaze'aze knows a lot." He corrected me, smirking.

I turned away, so he did work for her. "I see. So, do you work under her or are you just one of those rumored magician's puppets?"

"Yeah, I work for her. She took me in when my parents died." He told me, "They were killed by Kanavan soldiers."  
>I sat in thought; there was no way soldiers went to Ellia! They were meant to protect and fight in wars.<p>

"Lass…" I sighed, "Kanavan soldiers don't go to Ellia. They're supposed to protect and fight wars only when Kaze'aze attacks them. Even if they were killed during the war, how could it have affected you? The last war was twenty years ago, and you're not that old! You look around 16!" He didn't seem to believe me for he simply lied down and turned his back to face me; wonderful.

I sighed defeat and tried to get comfortable so I could sleep. Obviously, it wasn't very easy since I was still tied and all I had to sleep on was the cold, hard ground. Then I remembered the blanket I brought.

"Hey," I said, "My backpack has a blanket." Still no reaction.

"Maybe I can um, use it?" I suggested hopefully. After a moment of silence when I was starting to get quite frustrated he finally replied,

"Fine, is sleeping on the ground that horrible for you?" He snapped,"Besides, how can a blanket fit in that puny thing?"

"What good is a blanket if you're not going to use it? Since I have one I think it's a perfect idea to bring it out." I retorted, annoyed, "And yes, it can fit in there!"

Lass gave me a weird look before he got up walked over behind a tree and grabbed my bag, supposed to have been hidden from my view, which looked too small an excuse for a child's toy.

"Really?" He scoffed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"For the second time, yes!" I urged, "Now, give me the bag."

"You think I would actually give this to you? I'll get it." He grumbled, annoyed, and impatiently reached in the bag. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed his whole arm fit in the thing. I snickered.

"Told you."

He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He simply shook his head as if to clear is thoughts, embarrassment written on his face complimented with a reddish tint and frowned after seeing my smug smile.

After a bottle, my emergency staff which Lass carefully kept away from me, my extra staff which confused him even more, a change of clothes, 3 thick books on alchemy, and a lot of other random things I shove in there and forget to take out, poor Lass finally found the blanket. He tossed it to me and started to shove the other items carelessly in the bag.

"Hey, careful with that!" I called, annoyed. He could respect one's belongings; after all, it was really hard to clean up in there!

He spared me only a glance and continued to shove my extra staff inside the little pack, ignoring me completely.

"Hey!" I yelled, even more annoyed, clenching my fist. He just loved getting on my nerves!

I tried to get my mind off the aggravating assassin who seemed to want to get on my nerves so very much. I didn't have time for this, I needed to stay alert, I needed to escape before he decided to return to Kaze'aze, before he finds out that Ronan won't come get me, and that I'm not of noble blood. I tried to make myself comfortable again which was still not easy, even with the blanket. I tried to think, harder, I had not much time. And with one wrong move I could easily blow my cover as Elesis. Obviously seeing as how Lass wasn't told that Elesis was a red-headed tomboy knight, I could tell he was really only after Ronan. I guess Elesis still wasn't officially Mrs. Royal guard master until she actually married Ronan, which would happen as soon as she turned 15, which meant she wasn't noble just yet and just yet targeted. To him, _Elesis _was simply a hostage to lure out Ronan. I would have a few days before Lass grew suspicious of me, I hoped, I couldn't make a mistake here. But if I took a chance and tried to get to know Lass I could find out important things about Kaze'aze.

I decided I would just talk to Lass for now instead of planning my escape.

I watched Lass throw my backpack some ways away and come back beside the fire. He lay down and was about to turn his back to me, "Hey Lassy boy." I started, but was cut off quickly.

"Lassy boy?" He yelled, obviously quite mad, "Lassy boy?" He muttered again, more to himself, looking a little distressed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" I laughed, loudly. He glared at me. "I was just wondering how old are you?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered, "Um, 14." He answered, a little confused at the random question.

"Same." I smiled, "You're tall for 14."

"You're just short." I frowned, can't he say anything nice?

"So?"

"So you're a midget." Lass stated, trying to get at my patience.

"And you're a tree." I stated in return, testing his. I didn't have to put up with this like when Ronan teases me, I don't like Lass.

Lass sat up and added more wood to the fire, causing a few sparks which I tried to avoid.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a tree; you still lost to me, badly." He sneered, pointing a stick to the side of my waist where he had cut me. I blushed furiously.

"I was protecting Ronan!" I retorted quickly.

"Actually, you believed you had the upper hand since you recklessly tried to choke me believing he had your back, no?" He continued, "But can't blame him, he probably didn't ever have to battle with his life on the line before."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I guess so."

"That's where you people went wrong, you're too defensive and you don't ever train anyone properly. You're not prepared for an all-out war at all, I almost feel sorry for your poor state.

"What war?" I asked in a sharp clear voice that made the world go silent.

"Well, aren't we in a war right now? I just kidnapped you and monsters of Kaze'aze constantly attack Kanavan." He reasoned, his poker face was good but I could tell he had just given away a big hint which he was, quite obviously, not supposed to have mentioned.

"This Isn't an all-out war, this is a moment of peace," I stated coldly. "Tell me, what war?"

"I was a slip of the tongue!" Lass yelled angrily, "Get over it!"

I frowned. I knew something was up, but he was holding back on me.

"No, tell me Lass, what war?" I continued, I needed to know this.

He was silent for a while again; I couldn't see his expression for his head was facing the ground, with his shoulders hunched over. I waited for his answer for what seemed like an eternity.

"…You're…" He voiced quietly, "…Smart, a little too smart."

I flinched, had Kaze'aze told him Elesis was a hothead, that she wasn't sharp on these types of things? Had he realized?

"Alright Elesis, I'll tell you." He smirked, and at that moment I felt a chill run down my spine. It was as if I myself sensed that what he was about to tell me wasn't good news for me.

"As you heard, Kaze'aze's going to start a war soon."

War?

"The reason she's been silent all these 20 years is so she can kill you all in one sweep when you're not expecting it." The cold-hearted words stung my ears as I listened intently, this was big. "She herself is going to lead the raid in a year, when you're old enough to marry Ronan. Actually, it's more fitting to say; _when Ronan is supposed to take the lead of his family_."

I got it. It was traditional, in Ronan's family, for the eldest child to take the role as the queen's protector when he or she got married. Ronan was weak, he was inexperienced. He was a great fighter but was afraid to fight with his life on the line. If Kaze'aze came after he received the Royal guard master title, the queen could be easily killed. Over all this time Kanavan had become very defensive about its people, the new queen had no will or courage to fight back, the current generation was weak.

"B-but why are you here? If I'm supposed to marry Ronan wouldn't you wait until then to do this?" I demanded, frustrated.

Lass smiled arrogantly, "It's to make sure Ronan marries as soon as possible. You see, arranged marriages aren't out of love, they're all about business. So I'm just taking Ronan back to put him under a spell so he'll love you until then, that way he won't try to call off the marriage. After that, we just have to wait until your birthday. You're not really a part of our plan; you were just unlucky to get caught. All I need is Ronan, you're just an extra that I happened to catch."

I couldn't stand those words, for I couldn't hold myself back when I started to defend Elesis and Ronan's love.

"How dare you say that?" I spat, there were tears in my eyes. "How dare you say Ronan and I don't love each other? I work so hard every day trying to please everyone, I bake the pastries I used to hate to bake, I wear the dresses I despised, and I can't even see my best friend often when we live under the same roof!" I was crying so hard, I couldn't believe I was saying this. But it was true; Elesis had given up her life, her personality just to be with someone she loved. I could feel her pain, for I knew that pain was the same as what I felt.

"I sacrifice so much, and I will continue to sacrifice if I can only have his love. Don't you dare say that!"

We didn't talk after that. I pretended to sleep with my back turned to him as I could hear him starting to put out the fire. I couldn't believe I burst out like that, but I was just so angry. I listened to Lass who swore as his shoe was singed trying to stomp out the fire, but I didn't smile. I felt so sad. I always thought I was the one who had it hard, that I was the only one who didn't have things my way, and that I was the only one with a misfortunate end. But no, Elesis and Ronan were simply achieving happiness by trying their best, unlike me who had been too afraid to even take a chance. I had thought the only thing I could do was watch the happy couple from far away, wishing I was like them. Now I know, nobody has it easy, and as I had done before, I will support my friends; I will stop this plan, even if I have to die doing it. Elesis and Ronan wasted too much effort for Kaze'aze to mess it up, and since I was the only one who knew this, it was up to me to protect them.

I felt the heat die behind me and the warm light swiftly fade to darkness. The stars shined above me, and the air frosted my cheeks. I pulled my blanket closer to my face trying to get some rest, I was sad, sadder than I've ever been.

Suddenly, I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder and turn me around so I was lying on my back.

"I'm sorry." Lass muttered, looking down at me with a pained expression. "I didn't know."

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You're not so bad Lass." I remarked, looking up at him.

"Y-you too…" He quickly looked away from me, his face red. He must not have had too many friends. Just like me when I had first met Elesis and Ronan. I turned back on my side, but this time to face Lass as Lass quickly lied down on the other side of the burned out campfire, embarrassed. He was very much like me; cold, sharp tongued, and always trying to distance himself. It was as if I was looking at myself in a way, If only he hadn't joined Kaze'aze.

I had meant what I said to him.

This chapter was a little shorter than the last one, and it's sort of starting to get into the plot line ^^;...

sorry for late upload, I was being very, very, VERY lazy(like I am about mostly everything)

so... Arme impersonates Elesis. I wonder where I even got that idea. If anyone has any suggestions to this story I'll try to add them in.

btw, this is before the Chase starts, about a year (seeing as how Elesis and arme are 14, and Ronan is 17...) and it's always in Arme's pov. (because she's my favorite character :)

Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
